Until It Sleeps
by Shades of Venom
Summary: Casper gets an another chance to be alive, but it's not Amelia who's offering.
1. One Wish

Don't own anything, except for the Reaper character.

Until It Sleeps

_Where do I take this pain of mine? _

_I run but it stays right by my side…_

"YOU SICKO!"

Kat's screech could be heard for miles. Some choice words were exchanged, followed by an even angrier "LEAVE!", then silence. In middle of a therapy session, Dr. Harvey and Casper looked at each other. Casper rose from his seat to check, but James waved him away saying he'd check it out. The door clicked shut behind him. Casper sighed, or as much as one could without lungs. This scenario had been going on for days now, not the outbursts, but the sessions. Casper didn't know he had been frowning so much until Kat questioned about it. He didn't know what to say first, the fact that she had grown up and was leaving for college in a year or that the trio were actually starting to hit on her. His nonexistent insides flipped and churned at that revelation but it was true, despite their firm "No Fleshie" policy. It was made worst by James asking him question after question about anything and everything. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the doctor's company, but the sessions were long and made Casper recall memories that made him teary. James said it was "To make the afterlife more comfortable and ease the feelings of loss." Casper thought it was to make them both forget they were losing Kat.

The study was quiet. A slight breeze ruffled the windows and distracted him from the chorus of voices out in the corridor. He recognized his Uncle's rude comments mingled with the Doc's reasoning tone. They were getting closer. Casper hated arguments; he reached over to the old fashioned radio near his seat. Almost immediately, the room was filled with a sad, slow instrumental song. It was very relaxing, and soon the ghost had forgotten all about the screaming talks in the corridor and was transported back to that night. The room illuminated by the silvery disco ball and the shuffle and sway of the dancers as they moved aside, astounded by him. She was confused, looking around at who the boy could possibly be looking for, but the seats were empty. Was this good-looking boy really interested in her? She took his hand and together they cleared a space on the dance floor, she kissed him… "I'd do anything to be alive again." He whispered.

The door banged open, shattering the reverie.

"Geez, we accidentally float through the bathroom and everyone yells at us like we did on purpose!" Stretch remarked, throwing up his arms, them crossing them in his usually sour way.

"Then she was mad because I was going to steal her shower gel, I mean, why would I want that girly stuff?" exclaimed Fatso. He tried (unsuccessfully of course) to hide the green bottle behind him. He dropped it and it rolled toward Stinkie, who screamed and flew to the other side of the room.

None of them had spotted Casper, who was immensely relieved. Another figure at the doorway appeared, Kat. Her damp hair dripping on the floor and all over her clothes, in her hand was a Dust Buster. She smiled ruthlessly.

"Kat! Don't! I just got them comfortable in their afterlives!" Dr. Harvey called.

"Well they are about to uncomfortable!" She yelled, revving the tiny vacuum.

The trio back against the wall, hands up like she had a gun. Casper laughed softly. Kat walked closer and closer…

"Uh…ya know sweetheart, if you let us go, we promise not to go in your room again." Stretch tried to reason with the angered teen.

"...And won't go browsing in your dirty clothes!" Stinkie added.

"Or steal your make-up!"

At that last comment, Fatso's two brothers turned to look at him. "What?" He replied. But Kat didn't care, she barely heard a word. Her mouth was agape.

"Sweetheart?" She jabbed the mini vac in Stretch's direction. "I can't believe…!"

The roar of the vacuum and the cries of his uncles were soon heard, and then it was quiet yet again. Kat smiled victoriously. She turned to go and finally noticed Casper.

"Hey! I didn't see you there!" She tossed the dust buster on a nearby couch and leaned over to give him a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you ages!"

"I've been at the lighthouse a lot." He replied, accepting the quick hug.

"Well," she said straightening up, "Let me know when so we can hang sometime, like we used to."

"Sure."

She beamed and walked towards the door saying that maybe they could catch up on Friday.

"But I thought you had a dance on Friday?" Casper questioned. He wasn't about to interfere with her life.

"Oh…I completely forgot, and I need a dress too…Next Friday then?"

He nodded, wondering how she could forget, even the trio knew! _That's because she doesn't have a date. _A harsh voice piped up inside of him. She flashed him a smile and was gone, little beads of water trailing to the ground. _How could such a pretty girl not have a date? No, not a girl, a_

_young woman. _Casper frowned and put his head in his hands.

"Sorry about that Casper."

Dr. Harvey began to walk into the study to resume the questioning, when suddenly he slipped. The water Kat left behind had pooled and created a hazard that poor, uncoordinated Dr. Harvey couldn't dodge. He slammed into a nearby wall and lay slightly dazed, mumbling under his breath. Casper sighed again and got off his seat to help him up.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2

_So tear me open, pour me out_

_There's things inside that scream and shout…_

The session blurred by, Casper couldn't even remember what he had said. He just wanted it to be over. As soon as it was, he flew straight out of the study and to Kat's room, where he knocked and announced his presence. No one answered. Cautiously, he peeked in, no one there. He doubled back and checked the attic, she wasn't there either. How about the basement? She might be trying to figure out the Lazarus mix, now that she's taking that college chemistry class. He rushed into the immense underground chamber, but alas, no Kat._ Probably went out with her friends_, he thought, even though he was one of the very few she had since that Halloween incident. The trio was out, probably trying to track her down, and Dr. Harvey was working on a book. The house was quiet, one thing it rarely was ever since the trio first showed up. That allowed Casper free to roam the hallways and grounds. His mind wandered as much as his ghostly form did. He wished badly that he could be alive again, but for a longer time. He was only allowed those few precious minutes because he was selfless, but this time there was nothing to power the resurrecting machine or people to save.

He made a blind right turn and suddenly felt icy water bearing down on him. He was in the garden. No one had visited the garden, not in a hundred years. Kat and Dr. Harvey didn't know it exist, and the trio kept away from it for unknown reasons. They said it smelled too girly and always went avoided it (although he could've sworn he'd seen Fatso there once), but Casper knew that it was because of the fact it belonged to her, his mother. That was the one question Casper couldn't answer to the doc. She died when Casper was born, so he had no memory of her, none at all. He had seen a small portrait of a pretty young blonde woman in his father's study, but it got locked away in a room and the face in the picture faded and soon he forgot all together. J.T. said to his son often that he reminded him of her, making Casper smile and resemble her even more. Now all that remained of Rose Marie McFadden was an overgrown jungle of vines and plants that snaked along the ground and entangled with the fence.

The sky opened up a little wider and the rain came down harder, as if crying for the memory of the lost woman. Casper hovered in his mother's garden, trying hard not to cry himself. He turned to go when he felt a drop of liquid caress his cheek, and it wasn't the rain. It was during this time when he saw it. He stopped, ran a hand over his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. There on a partially decayed hedge, were two of his mother's favorite flora, a rose and a lily of the valley. They were in full bloom and hearty, the area around them green from past rains. The lily was growing from the same stem as the rose, making them entwined. No one had cared for these plants but here they were, healthy and vibrant. And they even grew together! Should he leave them here, but they would surely drown in all this rain, the puddle they were over was filling up fast. Younger blossoms were under the cover of ensnared shrubs and barely wet, so more would be growing soon. Tenderly as he could, he plucked the plants and made his way inside where he cut off the thorns. He had just the place for the beautiful flowers.

"I just took a shower!" Kat said to no one as it started to pour.

She had just got of the mall when it began to pour like crazy. She waited a few seconds, trying to make up her mind on whether to go back in or run to the car. A loud crack of thunder made up her mind for her. She would definitely be staying. But as she opened the door to go back in the safe, dry shopping mall, she thought of Casper. For some reason, the short conversation they exchanged replayed in her mind. He looked so hurt when she told him she couldn't be with him until next week. She had just now been shopping for a dress, but no luck. What was the point of going anyway? She wanted, no _has,_ to go back home and tell him the dance was off. Running as fast as she could without falling on her face, she dodged big puddles to get to her father's car. She unlocked the driver's side and climbed in. After starting the engine she blasted the heat and began to pull out. It was getting dark, time for dinner. James said something about making it, but lately she was swamped with putting together his book. So the task was usually up to Kat, whose culinary skills had greatly improved thanks to home ec class. She was so focused on getting home she barely registered to trees and cars going past her until a blinding flash and resonating boom sounded near her. Very near.

The tree she past went up in flames. The lightning had split it in two and it almost landed on the car. She gasped from fear and gripped the wheel harder, pressing down on the gas to clear the rear fender from the flaming debris.

"Whoa! Why don't you pull over and let me drive Kitty?" Stretch asked, becoming visible in the seat next to her.

"Oh no." Kat moaned. If the near death experience wasn't enough, the terrible trio must've followed her. Fatso was munching on donuts in the back seat; Stinkie was a pale shade of green.

"I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" Kat asked exasperated.

"That he has carsickness." Stretch explained.

"What is he doing in here!"

"I dunno." Fatso added. He thrust a moldy box of the pastries between the two front seats. "Donut?"

Stinkie hurriedly stuck his head through the window. Kat felt like doing the same.

Less than an hour later Kat had battled through the rain to Whipstaff and to the front door. She unlocked it and trudged up the stairs to her room, tossing her keys onto the dresser. She then dried off and dressed into warmer clothes. The bed was warm and comforting; she sighed with relief and pulled the other pillow towards her. Something soft was lying atop of it. Curious, she raised her head to look. It was a rose and a lily, perched daintily on her pillow. She knew instantly who put it there. Smiling, Kat smelled its fragrant scent then laid her head down as she fell asleep to the soft pattering of rain against the window.

Casper had been waiting in the kitchen when Kat had come home. He was relived she arrived safe. He got as far as the top of the staircase where he waited the movement inside to cease, then glided over. She was asleep; her hand lay atop the flowers that were still on the pillow. Drifting closer, he kissed the corner of her lips, and then sat down in a nearby armchair to watch over her.


	3. Night Of the Reaper

Chapter 3

_And the pain still hates me_

_So hold me until it sleeps…_

Casper didn't realize that he had dozed off until he awoke several hours later. The rain had tapered off, leaving nothing but a night sky filled with stars. He looked at Kat's bed, the indent where she had lain was there, but the two flowers had been moved to a vase on her nightstand. He reasoned that she must've woken up and went downstairs to eat. The clock chimed eleven. Yawning, Casper got comfortable again. He was just closing his eyes when Kat walked through the door. She stopped when she saw him, an unreadable expression beginning to form on her face. Casper this was a little odd, but then again, she could be tired.

"Hi, did you like the flowers?"

"Yes, they were breathtaking."

Now it was Casper's turn to make a strange face. He floated back a bit, and she followed. She was wearing a loose fitting cloak that dragged along the ground, making her body just about disappear into the dark room. He couldn't see her arms at all because of the massive sleeves that swallowed them.

"Nice costume, it's a couple of days early though…" He uttered a tense laugh.

"It's always Halloween to me."

"It must've been the rain; you sound like you have a sore throat."

She didn't reply.

"I'll just get you some medicine…"

He edged passed her and down the hallway. He passed by the medicine cabinet and went straight on to Dr. Harvey's. She didn't look to well, her skin was pale. He had to tell Dr. Harvey that she might be ill. He wouldn't mention the way she was dressed, like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe poem. The ghost stopped, Kat was now walking towards him, her usual smile in place.

"Hi Casper! Thanks for the flowers! I decided not to go to the dance, it's stupid anyway."

"But…but…Weren't you just in your room?" Casper pointed up the stairs.

She gave him a confused look. "No, I've been in the kitchen for half an hour."

"Then, who's that?" The other Kat was now partially visible in the 2nd floor hallway.

She (?) flitted back into the shadows when the two spotted her.

"It's just the trio; they followed me to the mall. The Dust Buster's in my room."

She began to climb the stairs, Casper following reluctantly. What was going on here? Why was there two Kats? And why was the imitation one wearing that cloak? Kat walked swiftly to her room, calling the trio out. She was clearly not afraid. Casper was hanging back a little, but he soon joined Kat's side incase the trio's attitude turned malicious. They both reached the doorway and stepped in. From nowhere, the twin pounced. Kat had time to open her moth to scream, a bony hand shot out skimmed over the skin on her face. Casper screamed too, Kat slumped over, completely lifeless. The being had her face, but its arms were a skeleton's. Casper now knew what it was; it was in legends and had countless variations. The Grim Reaper.

"Reaper." Casper hissed. "What did you do!"

The thing smiled, Kat's face was washed away, becoming gaunt. Before it transformed back completely, it lifted its hood, obscuring everything underneath. Casper leaned over the real Kathleen, glad to see she was still breathing.

"Casper. It's been awhile." It rasped. "Don't worry about her, I only grazed her face."

"What are you doing here? No one is dying!"

"But someone is dying to be alive again, remember your 'I'd do anything to be alive'

statement?"

Casper rose from Kat's side, the Reaper pulled out his scythe and waited.

"That was just because I was sad about Kat leaving; I know there's no way to be alive."

"That's not entirely true."

Casper looked both shocked and hopeful, but then frowned.

"I know better than to deal with you."

The Reaper chuckled, sounding a bit like a crackling leaves."

"You want this offer, there's no way to refuse."

"Yeah there is, I'll just say no."

With that, Casper turned his back. The other ghost laughed again, he reached over Kat's sleeping form and twirled her hair with his skeletal finger.

"Such a pretty girl, hate for her to go this early. Did You know she almost had an unfortunate accident today?"

"Don't!"

Casper swatted his arm away. "What do you want?"

"Take over my job."

For a moment, there was no sound, save for Kat's soft breathing and the creak and groan of the bones of the appalling specter.

"You're crazy."

"You haven't heard me out yet."

"I don't need to, leave."

"You get to be alive."

Casper hesitated. "How can I be alive and have your job?"

"That's a good question. I'll tell you all about it."

He slowly sat down, joints popping, and lifted out a tarnished watch. The face of the clock resembled a pirate flag, with the crossbones as the hour and minute hands. He gave a sound of approval, and then put it pack into his robes.

"You see, with all these medical technologies these days, people aren't beating down my door. And when they do, they take one look at me and make a miraculous recovery, and then I'm out of work."

"So?"

"You had such the pretty face when you where alive, that any girl would keel over for you, am I right?"

"I was barely twelve!"

"Well, you the poster boy look down pat. Now if they see you, they would be begging to go."

"I'm not going to help you murder people! In case you haven't noticed, I'm the nice ghost!"

"Whatever. I think your girlfriend's waking up."

He jabbed a pointy finger in Kat's direction, where the teen had stirred and opened her eyes. She took in the scene, and fainted again.

"Why don't you just leave?" Casper asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm not through yet. So here's the thing, you take over my job; you'll be the first Reaper in history to be living. I'll even throw in the deal to make you her age."

The sickle was nudged in Kat's way again. Casper crossed his arms, still holding fast.

"I said no."

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this."

The dark figure stood and staggered over to the snoozing girl. Casper's eyes widened and he raced over to block Kat. "No! Don't!" But it simply reached through the pearly spirit to the flora on the tabletop. Having the flowers in its gruesome hand, Casper watched as the silky petals shriveled and dropped off. Now the radiant rose was black and shrunken, the lily an unrecognizable clump of brown foliage. The Reaper laid their remains next to Kat, and then swiveled to face the young ghost.

"Unless you want a fifth ghost joining you, I'd recommend you take up my offer."

"I would never!"

"Okay." It moved closer to her face, a thin hand outstretched.

Casper was torn. He opened and closed his mouth to speak, only to be stifled out by his conscience. "I'll, I'll…" He started. "You'll what?" asked the sinister phantom. He had the index finger trailing along her chin, where the skin was turning green. Kat moaned and whimpered, then coughed as her breath drew short, her cheek bones almost showing beneath the pasty skin…

"Stop! I'll do it!"

"I was just beginning to enjoy the show." It straightened up, Kat sucked in a breath her features now back to normal.

"Why me? There are plenty of other guys."

"You are 'The Friendly Ghost', couldn't resist the challenge."

"You said something about all the girls liking me? But what happens when it's a man?"

He swore he could see the apparition grin, even though it had no skin and was concealed beneath its shady hood. It chuckled slightly.

"You won't be completely taking the job; it's more like a partnership. I'll help out here and there. You'll just get more of the deadbeats."

"You're humor is worst than your deal making."

"I don't get paid to be humorous."

"You don't get paid at all."

"Another reason for you to help out! I can't keep doing a free job on my own! So yes or no, I gotta be at McDonald's in fifteen minutes."

"Uh…"

"Come on." Reaper tugged out the pocket watch again.

Casper glanced at the angelic form of Kat fast asleep. He would do anything to keep her safe, but this? He saw how destructive that touch could be. If only Amelia could help him. He held his head high and made up his decision.

"No."

Reaper looked stunned, scratching his skull in bewilderment. "No?"

"That's what I said. Kat wouldn't want me to do this, even if it was for her."

"You know she dies right?"

Casper shook his head, "I won't let you."

"You know what? Since I'm in a forgiving mood tonight, and you are just being plain difficult mood, plus my lunch date in a few, I'll leave you with incentives."

"Incentives?"

"Yeah, you'll be living and, of course, Kat's age. I give you a week to decide since it's such a big job. But only a week, then if you still refuse, it's six feet under for her. So, in or out? That's amazingly nice for me."

Weighing his options carefully, Casper made up his mind.

"Alright."

"Great, just let me get ready here."

The Grim stood up and readjusted his scythe. "Now this might hurt a little…"


	4. Alive?

Chapter 4

_Just like a curse, just like the stray_

_You feed it once and now it stays…_

Casper shut his eyes, but nothing happened. No loud noises or puff of smoke. Not even a chill.

"You didn't have to close your eyes you know. It wasn't like I had to do surgery."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that'll be $99.95."

"What?"

"Kidding, geez. Hey why don't you look? I didn't mess you up. I gave you decent clothes too; hope you like the color black."

The former ghost stumbled a bit, trying to find the mirror. Once he did, he quickly opened his eyes to reveal the same fair haired youth that he remembered, only older, and wearing a normal sweater and jeans, both in dark shades. He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"So I'm really…? I'm not one of those zombies or anything?"

In response to that statement, the Reaper walked to his side and lifted the sickle. The specter swung it quickly over Casper's arm, leaving a small gash that trickled slightly.

"Ow! Okay, okay! So I am!" He placed a hand over the stinging cut.

"Casper…? What happened?" Kat was awake, and sitting up slowly.

"I'll leave you two alone." The Grim Reaper coughed, "Have fun explaining, and don't forget the deadline." Without another word, it disappeared.

"Did I run into Fatso again?" Kat asked. Casper helped her up; she was now fully focused on his face.

For a moment, she tugged away and didn't know whether to shout for help or ask if they've met before. But once it finally dawned, she threw herself at him and wouldn't let go.

"Casper! I prayed my mom would let come back! "

He let her think that for now, he just hugged her back, trying to figure out how he was going to clarify the situation.

"Kat, I'm-"

"Who is the birdbrain that can't shut their trap up here!"

Stretch burst angrily in the room, along with Stinkie (with a teddy bear) and Fatso (cold cream slathered on his face and head in curlers). Everyone froze, Stretch narrowed his eyes. Stinkie and Fatso gasped collectively.

"I'm telling! Kat has a boy in her room!" Stinkie turned to go.

"Oh I am so over you girlfriend!" Fatso exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Who are you? Leonardo Decapitated? 'Cause that's who ya gonna be when I get through with you!" The tall ghost retorted, cracking his knuckles.

"The pool boy? Why Kat WHY!" Fatso's hands flew to his face and he started to cry.

"Wait a second…you look like someone I hate..." Stretch leaned in and studied his face.

It only took a few moments, but recognition finally set in, hard.

"CASPER!"

Fatso looked through his hands in shock, Stinkie stuck his head through the floor to gaze dumfounded and floated closer for a look.

"Nah, it can't be Stretch, it's that one kid, ya know the one we scared at the party?"

But Fatso disagreed, shaking his head. "No he had brown eyes, and he," pointing at Casper, "has blue. More like aquamarine, or sky blue."

"That's enough Martha Stewart, shut it!" Stretch huffed

He shot an evil glance at the couple, then made a disgusted noise and left. The two younger brothers followed. Fatso was the last to leave, as he did so, he turned back around to the young pair.

"You two look so adorable together!" He gushed.

Even though it was very late, Kat refused to sleep. So they stayed up until the sun rose and cast its brilliant rays through the colored glass. Even though she had grown up quite considerably since their last encounter, Kat sometimes felt like a giggly 6th grader when she was around him. But for now she was struck with shyness and they both stared out across the sea.

"I guess you will want your room back." She ventured.

"No, you can have it." He replied.

"But where are you going to sleep? You know? Now that we're…older? 'Cause my dad would go crazy…" She blushed deeply; Casper did too realizing what she meant.

"There's plenty of room."

"Good. Oh no! My dad, what are we going to say?"

"I'll think of something… Kat?"

"Yes?"

"You still want to go to that stupid dance?"

"Of course."

She reached over bashfully, but then hesitated. So he finished the kiss for her. It seemed to last a lifetime, but they eventually broke apart. Kat grinned broadly and stood, making her way to her dresser briskly.

"Now there's still the matter of what you're going to wear to school. You can't wear that everyday."

Casper stood walked in front of her, he felt so unused to being tall, and gave her a look.

"High School?"

"You'll love it." She went up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss.


	5. The Substitute

Chapter 5

_So tear me open, but beware_

_There's things inside without a care_

"I don't think I can do this."

Casper argued. He and Kat were sitting in the car in the high school's parking lot, the sound of car doors slamming and horns blaring all around. She had been gathering her books together when he had said that statement, now she stopped to reassure him.

"It'll be fine; I transferred from a different school, so no one's going to know you, or where you came from."

"I guess. I'm going to have the same classes as you right?"

"Of Course, come on."

The pair got out from the car, Casper hesitating a bit. Kat clasped his hand, he felt better already. Together they walked up to the double doors and to the blue tinged hallway. There was the usual ruckus of lockers closing and people shouting, Casper couldn't shake off some of the eyes that were following him. A couple of girls looked up from their conversations, eyeing him even as he walked past. He knew these jeans that he had picked out were too snug. Kat squeezed his hand gently and moved closer so they were brushing shoulders. They reached her locker and she broke contact to unlock it, dump some books in and take new ones out. Casper looked around, it seemed ok enough, but it would've been better if everyone would stop staring! It seemed to take forever, but she finished and replaced her hand in his.

"You have to go register in the office. You have your stuff?"

"Yes."

He pulled from his pocket a small packet of papers. It contained his birth certificate and a bill for proof of address. They had to make a few slight changes to dates, but overall the documents looked official. Kat led him to the main office. As soon as he walked in, a middle aged woman came to greet them.

"New student, right?"

"Yes." He handed her the papers.

"McFadden? Are you related to that family who built the mansion?"

"Distant relatives." He smiled

"I didn't know they had any family left, my grandmother knew them, wonderful people, very odd brothers though."

He chuckled a bit and turned to Kat, who was in turn looking at a man walking out of the office. She couldn't help but notice the strange color his eyes were, like rich wine. He couldn't be more than a couple of years older than she was, so he couldn't be a student. He saw her staring and winked, then disappeared out the door.

"Did you see that guy?" She breathed to Casper. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

The day started off with history, which was a breeze for Casper, of course. He got the highest score on the test! After that, it was chemistry which was a little tougher, but he remembered what his father, a brilliant inventor and chemist, had taught him. By the time lunch had rolled around, nearly the whole school knew about him. Whispers about his relations to the people who built the "creepy funhouse on the cliff" were spreading like a plague. Several students, mostly boys, walked on the other side of the hall to avoid him, thinking that they might get cursed or something. A few were even mad, because their girlfriends stopped paying attention to them, and instead walked over to flirt with Casper!

That was the very occurrence that happened at lunch. Casper and Kat seating themselves at an isolated part of the lunchroom, a group of girls looked over slyly. Casper poked and munched on his food, pretending not to notice.

"Not to be mean, but this tastes like Dr. Harvey's cooking…"

"Agreed, I'll get us some of the better pizza."

Kat jumped up to throw away the trays when the gaggle of giggling girls made their move. One walked up, trying to sway her hips seductively, but ended up looking like a gorilla with a broken thighbone, Kat tried to control her laughter.

"Hi." She said in the poorest impression of Marilyn Monroe Kat had ever seen.

Casper lifted an eyebrow. "Hi?" She sat down in Kat's seat, fluttering her clumped eyelashes. Kat couldn't hear the rest of what they were saying because she went in line, but when she came out, Casper's eyes started darted around looking for her, or a way to escape. Deciding he's been tortured enough, she came to his rescue. She walked up to him just as the girl asked, "Do you have a date for the dance?"

"I'm going with Kat." He said definitively, and Kat smiled.

The cluster frowned, as did their leader. "Fine, but you're missing out." She replied, and they left.

"Thanks for rescuing me." He said, taking the pizza from her.

"It's nothing. I deal with them from all the time, don't worry about them."

The pair began to eat quietly. Casper was on guard for any more of his "admirers."

"They called you my… girlfriend, is that…ok? 'Cause we can just be friends, you know, I don't want rush you."

"Oh Casper, you're so sweet." Kat laughed and blushed. "That's perfectly fine."

The bell rang, ending the lunch period. Art was next. As Kat walked into the door, she stopped. Behind the desk wasn't the normal quirky Ms. Matthews, it was the man who Kat saw earlier that morning. He smiled at her disarmingly, his strange eyes boring into her.

"It's that guy." She nudged Casper in the ribs.

"He does look awful familiar." He remarked.

The man watched with little interest at the students coming in and taking their seats, he would glance over at the two and give Kat looks every so often. Casper put an arm protectively around Kat's chair, giving the substitute the coldest look she had ever seen on the former ghost's face. The man turned around and began to write on the board, Kat read as he went along. When he was finished, they both drew in a breath.

"Casper…?" She asked, confused.

The dark haired man had written on the chalkboard in slightly sloppy letters,

_Mr. McFadden. _

"Oh no, he must've taken the deal..." Casper looked shocked.

"Who is that? What's the matter?" Kat asked, sounding alarmed.

"Kat, that's my uncle!"

"WHAT! Which one!"

"Stretch."


	6. Uhoh

Chapter 6

_And the dirt still stains me_

_So wash me until I'm clean…_

The pair sat stunned. Even as the ball rang and the last stragglers of the class came in, they were still staring. Once she recovered over shock, Kat marched up to the desk, an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She hissed quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Just being your sub for today, is that so wrong?" He asked innocently.

"It is when you are stalking someone!"

"It's not stalking. It's following from a distance."

At this point Casper came over, throwing his oldest uncle an unfavorable look.

"What is going on Uncle Stretch? Don't tell me you made the deal?"

A devilish grin spread across the now alive ghost's face and for a moment, just a moment, Kat's heart skipped a beat. _No way, there is no way I like him, he's not even that good looking…_ She thought. But as she stood there trying to give him the meanest look she could muster, she found herself reconsidering. He did have a slight James Dean look except with darker hair and strange eyes. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned and went back to her seat.

"It's Uncle Jack now, nephew. Remember?"

Casper gave a surprised look; Uncle Stretch hated anything to do with his past life, why was he returning to his fleshie name?

"Ok…" Casper went back to his desk beside a fuming Kat.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Stinkie was searching for his eldest brother.

"Stretch! Where'd ya go?

He floated around the manor opening various doors and compartments. Stretch usually liked to haunt the 3rd floor or the study when he wasn't out partying. But Stinkie had checked both places thoroughly, and he wasn't there. Nor was he at the bar. So where was he? Pulling open the kitchen pantry revealed nothing but a bunch of cobwebs and a moldy half eaten sandwich.

"Nope, no Stretch here."

The ghost was about to close the door when he spotted the decaying cuisine. He let out a shriek of joy and picked it up, inhaling its foul aroma.

"Ah, turkey, forty years fresh!"

The lean ghost had just swiveled around to leave when he bumped into his other, stouter brother. Fatso, for once, didn't have something that he was eating, but he glimpsed the sandwich that Stinkie had quickly hid behind himself and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatcha got there?" Fatso asked curiously, peeking around the other ghost.

"Nothing, just some… garlic. You wouldn't know where Stretch is, would ya?"

"Maybe, if you give me that sandwhich I'll know."

Stinkie brought the rotten food out in front of him. He looked at it; then back at his impatient sibling crossing his chubby arms. Hanging his head, he broke a tiny part of the mold off and handed it over.

"Hmm…turkey…" Fatso gobbled it up, despite it falling straight through him.

"So where's da bean pole at? We was supposta get drunk an hour ago!"

Fatso finished his snack and began to lick the crumbs off his fingers, "He left."

Stinkie grew paler, if that were possible. But then he got mad. "He left without me?"

"He didn't go to the bar skunk breath, he's a fleshie now."

Fatso said it so nonchalantly, like it was ordinary. Stinkie on the other hand, felt like he died again. He floated backwards and fell through the counter. Stretch a bonebag? That was the least likely thing to happen next to Fatso dieting! But Fatso seemed unfazed; he began to poke at the remains of his meal on the floor.

"Why are ya just floatin' there lard blob? Stretch is a skinbag!"

"I know, that tacky Reaper character came around and talked to him."

"The Grim Reaper? What did he want!"

"Something about a week, having a pulse, and finding Kit-Kat at school."

"That's all you know?"

The plump ghost thought hard, cocking his head and nibbling on a stale piece of bread. A sputtering light bulb appeared over his head, flickering uselessly a couple of times before going out completely.

"Yeah, pretty much." He went back to munching.

"Some help, I gotta talk Stretch out before he marries da dame!"

He flew out the window in the direction of Kat's school. Fatso watched him go, and then he pulled out a chocolate bar from the far corner of the pantry and hugged it tightly.

"Now it's just me and my Slim Fast." He cooed.


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7

_It grips you, so hold me_

_It stains you, so hold me…_

Kat was silent all the way home. From the way she tossed her stuff into the backseat, she was still mad from the unexpected visit by Stretch. Her irritation was made worse by the way her classmates commented on the 'good looking sub with the violet eyes.' Casper wisely didn't say a word, although his mind was full with questions. Did Stretch really take the job? Was it for the sole purpose of getting Kat? He had seen the way his uncle stared at them when Casper arrived, loathing in every glance. This was turning out to be one heck of a week.

Stinkie flew through the double doors, scaring some freshmen as he did so. Normally he would delight in their terror and milk it for all it was worth, but now he ignored them. Racing frantically through the empty hall he realized that he was too late, everyone had gone home. Stretch must've hitched back home. But the ghost did not give up; looking at a diagram of the school on the wall he made out the faculty and staff room and was off. Just as he appeared outside the door, it opened. Stinkie grimaced at the sight at his once dead brother, now very much alive.

"I see fleshie is in this season." Stinkie called, crossing his arms.

Stretch, or Jack, turned to face the ethereal being, smiling. Even though he was the oldest of the brothers, he didn't look it. His young face with the dark hair slightly spilling into his eyes gave him the appearance of a stranger. For a second, Stretch wondered if he had the right person.

"You must've mistaken me for Fatso, I don't follow fashion."

"But you like havin' a pulse." He replied back hotly.

"I don't have time to explain, I've got an appointment for a tux fitting at 3:30."

He walked calmly through the ectoplasm that was his youngest sibling. Stinkie caught up with him.

"But you're Stretch, one of _da _scariest ghost in da world! And ya turn all soft for a skinbag!" He asked horrified.

"Who gave you the right to lecture me death breath?" Jack stared coldly at him.

"I…" Stinkie was completely caught off guard by this vicious remark, being a fleshie

had screwed his brain up worst than he thought.

Casper wasn't used to doing homework. He found looking over textbooks and trying to figure out physic problems hurt his head, a lot. Kat had finished before the class was even over, so she was now trying to explain to him how much exactly the arrow would accelerate before it hit the target. In truth, he found it hard to pay attention, she had twisted a pencil in her hair to hold it up and a few strands had trickled to frame her face. He loved it when she concentrated, her eyes narrowed and she chewed a corner of her lip.

"…So it'll be 11.3 feet a second, if you round it." She said definitively.

He looked at her sort of lost.

"You know we can stop." She asked. "Or do you want to go on?"

"Only if you want to."

She thought for second, and then shut the books. "I say we break for dinner."

"I second that."

Casper stood to help her clear the table just as the front door banged open and a somewhat noxious voice called out, "I'm home Pretty Kitty!" Footsteps were coming closer to the kitchen door. Kat's eyes grew round and she hurriedly ducked into the pantry and slammed the door "I'm not here!" She called. The kitchen door squeaked opened, revealing Stretch, Jack, or whatever his name is, at the doorway. He had a gold package in his hands; he frowned as he stepped in.

"Where's Kitty?" He remarked, glancing around.

"She went to the store." Casper quickly remarked, thinking on the spur of the moment.

"I'll just have to give her this later then, tell her that I was looking for her."

"Ok, will do."

Jack and his parcel left. Sighing with relief, Kat emerged from the pantry.

"What did he want to give me?"

"I don't know it looked like some Christmas present. I hope he got it legally."

"Great."

Dinner continued on as planned. Jack didn't show up, but the rest of the inhabitants came in at different times. The last was a dejected looking Stinkie who slunk into a chair. He didn't stay long, and then he left, having no desire to remain at the table. He thought he would be glad to be free of Stretch's tyranny, but it felt so odd. No one here to yell at him or make fun of him now that _Jack _was chasing after Kat. He never understood fleshies, even when he was one.

Kat felt slightly bad about hiding from the amorous uncle, even though he was a stalker. She helped wash dishes and then went up to change into her nightclothes. As the bedroom door breezed open she noticed the desk lamp on, casting a shadowy mood in the room. The balcony doors were thrown open and gusts of cool sea air greeted her and tossed the billowy curtains. He was also on the balcony, his back to her, concentrating on the fading sunset.

"Stretch-" She started.

"Jack." He replied, now swiveling to face her.

"Jack. You can't keep doing this, showing up at my school, my room. I won't let you

stalk me like this."

"I just want to be near you."

He stood right in front of her now. She froze, stunned. Where was the conceited smirk? He was barely smiling from what she could tell in the semi-dark room. Kat couldn't think of a single thing to say. She noticed a box at the corner of her eye, perched on her dresser.

"I got you something." Now the grin returned.

Keeping an eye on him, Kat reached over and plucked up the carton from its resting place.

"Let me guess, rubber snakes are going to come flying out, right?" She asked, shaking it and putting it to her ear.

"That was your birthday last year, remember?" He laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, but they were real."

He looked hurt. "Only a couple of them were. Come on, you can trust me."

Against her better judgment, she sat upon her bed and opened it. She braced herself when she pushed aside the tissue paper. Instead of a wriggling mass of reptiles, a sea of blue silk met her eye. Uncertain, she gently grabbed the small straps and lifted it out. It had rhinestone broaches at the top below each strap and a heart shaped neckline, it flowed to the floor.

"I thought you would like it, since the one from Casper barely fits anymore."

"It's just as beautiful, thank you. Where did you find it?"

For a brief moment, she thought she saw a flicker of pain cross his face. His voice sounded thick with emotion.

"It belonged to someone special, she can't wear it anymore."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stood, bending down to give her a kiss on the temple.

"I hope you think of me when you dance." He whispered into her ear.

He then left, leaving her with the dress clasped in her hands.


	8. The Last Time

Chapter 8

_It hates you so hold me_

_It holds you so hold me_

_Until it sleeps..._

Casper knocked on the door and Kat called to him that it was ok. She had put on the dress already and was checking herself out in the mirror. As he stepped inside, a beautiful sight met his eyes. She was a vision in cerulean silk, with her chestnut brown hair free around her shoulders. The light from the moon making an ethereal glow that sparkled off her jewelry and in her eyes. He smiled and took her hand, giving her a twirl that made the loose flowing garment flutter dreamily. Kat blushed.

"What do you think?"

"It adds to your beauty." He kissed her hand.

She blushed deeply this time and put her head on his chest. Each of them wrapping their arms around the other and they began to dance. Their serenade was the crashing of the waves and the eerily hypnotic cries of the wind. It was that night all over again, the whispered promises, the tender touch, it was bliss. Casper vowed to her that it would never end.

The Grim Reaper was furious! That McFadden brother was alive! Not only was that a pain, it would get the Reaper in trouble. Ghosts don't just turn up alive left and right. The sneaky brother stole the scythe and turned himself back, all because of some girl he was pursuing. She turned out to be the main squeeze of that Casper kid, which made a rather complicated triangle. The living can be rather odd at times. Sliding from shadow to shadow, Reaper made its way to the McFadden Mansion. It would get its sickle back, and then show Stretch who was boss. No one could escape the icy grip of the Reaper.

The days seem to go by too fast for Kat's liking. She and Casper were inseparable, going to school, studying, always together. Casper was doing much better in math thanks to her, and she was better at history. She was disappointed that he didn't tell _his_ past, but she didn't want to force it out of him. But sometimes she couldn't help wondering…

The day of homecoming came a bright, sunny morning. Kat woke in a surly mood, grimacing as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She got dressed and went downstairs. Dr. Harvey had a note taped to the kitchen door explaining his absence so it was up to her to get breakfast going today. Grumbling, she pulled out eggs, bread, pancake mix, and set a pot of coffee on. She couldn't stand coffee, but Stretch and even Casper liked to sip a cup or two. Speaking of Stretch or Jack as he now liked to be called, she hadn't seen the rest of his siblings for a few days. Stinkie had waltzed in that day at dinner all depressed, but that was the last she'd seen of him.

The wonderful aroma of brewing coffee was warm and welcoming, and she wouldn't be

surprised if the whole mansion was filled with the scent. It cheered her a little and she went about her task with a bit more enthusiasm. Soon the smell of eggs and sausage cooking mingled with the coffee, it was nearly done. Casper had opened the door, dressed, his hair slightly ruffled from sleep.

"Good morning." He yawned and helped himself to the toast.

"Good morning." Kat replied, sounding too cheerful.

She hummed as she put her eggs on a plate and turned to sit at the table. Casper had already taken a seat. He was frozen with a hand on the fork, about to dig into his food, lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes looked wet and he blinked several times before answering. Casper crying? She had never seen such a happy person look so sad. Why?

"It just reminds me of that day when I…died. My dad made me breakfast just like this. It meant so much to me because he was so busy that I never saw him in the mornings. But I saw him that one last time."

Kat reached over a laid a comforting hand on his arm, whispering reassurances. He smiled and any traces of tears were wiped away with the memory. Someone coughed at the door. Both heads spun to see Jack in the doorway, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey." was all he said.

He poured himself cups of O.J. and coffee and joined the pair at the breakfast table. It was silent. That was until Stinkie burst through the wall, an army of ghosts behind him.

"There he is, that's da fleshie kisser!" He pointed directly at Stretch.

The crowd booed and gasped. Casper and Kat go to their feet while Jack stayed calmly at the table.

"Stinkie you know there's no party unless I was invited."

Jack took a swig of his drink. The mass of ivory spectors hissed, shaking their heads. Except for one, whose head was tucked under his arm.

"Yeah well the party is over Stretch, your time is up!" Stinkie grinned gleefully

"What do you mean?" Jack's calm face slowly turned to one of confusion.

As if on a silent signal, the sea of phantoms parted. Something massive and dark nudged between them. The sunny room was plunged to darkness and the enticing scent of breakfast was replaced with the stench of wet dirt and other despicable odors. Kat clutched Casper as it emerged fully only a few feet near them.

"Is that…?" Kat asked breathless.

Casper could only nod in return.


	9. Dealing With Demons

Chapter 9

_So tell me why you've chosen me?_

_Don't want your grip_

_Don't want your greed…_

All the ideas and concepts that Kat had about the Reaper were true. He did indeed wear a long black cloak and appear to float several feet off the ground. But there were some other things that she'd never thought of, like the way the room automatically dimmed when it appeared. It was the middle of the morning and yet it was like the sun had been turned off completely and the shades drawn. The ghosts all hung about him, silvery and silent.

_Like soldiers, _she thought. _They wait for every command. _

"You have something of mine." It rasped in a whispery voice.

Jack's eyes blazed with his usual "Devil may care" attitude.

"Why don't come and get it, if you can find it." He snapped back smartly.

The swarm turned ugly, yelling and screeching up a storm. For a terrifying second, all of them seemed to inch closer, bearing their sharp teeth in maniacal smirks. Stinkie seemed to be the only human spirit among them.

"Then I must pry it from your cold, dead hands."

The Reaper held up one skeletalpalm and the army issued forward, clawing and howling, coming to rip the trio apart.

"_Run." _Casper whispered in her ear, with a forceful shove he sent her out of the kitchen door.

"But…?" She stood half torn as the demons descended on him.

"Just get out of - ahh!" Casper cried with surprise as they finally made contact.

Her legs wouldn't work, her breath like water rushing out of her, she couldn't even see Jack in all the confusion. Kat finally made up her mind and ran. The commotion diminishing as she plunged deeper into the manor. Objects blurred into one another as she galloped into shadowy hallways that she never knew existed. Strange twists and turns at every corner. No wonder the locals called it a funhouse. Stopping to rest, Kat checked out her surroundings. Where was she? She thought she explored the manor in it's entirely, but this was unfamiliar. It was a small passageway that seemed to be pressing down on her like a coffin. Shadows flickered at the corner of her eyes. Stumbling forward uneasily, Kat felt for a door, or window. There! Some weak light had seeped through a keyhole off to her right. Feeling for the knob, she gripped it and hurried out. Adjusting her eyes to what little light there was, she found herself in a vast and untended garden.

_This must be where Casper got the flowers. _

She forgot all about ghosts and demons and began to explore the area. Even though the majority of the plants and shrubs were brown and decayed, there were some that were clinging to life. Kat walked among the rows of bushes. She let herself be pulled into a shady corner of the lot. Sunlight had never infiltrated this lonely spot on the grounds, overhead trees made sure of it. But her feeling of security was interrupted. The silhouette of something massive was slowly coming her way, bringing along a familiar, horrifying smell…

Casper was hurt. He felt his legs cramp and the dull throb of a nasty bruise on his right shoulder, blood from numerous cuts and scrapes littered his clothes. But he didn't even notice. He had fled right after Kat, dodging the malevolent spirits as he went. After he lost sight of her the beings switched course and went straight for her. Casper tried to follow but the immense pain throughout his body forced him to stop. So there he was, slowly crawling along with a hand on the wall for support. The darkness seemed to be consuming him, like he was crawling into the huge mouth of some monster. In the background the poltergeists howled and cursed while they continued their search. Going around a sharp turn, Casper bumped into something. He winced as whatever he collided with broke free and grazed his side. It wasn't heavy, but it was sharp_, like the Reaper's scythe! _Bending down to examine it, his heart leap as his youthful face was reflected in the ominous razor edge. It was hidden behind a statue, his mother's favorite he realized.

Casper shuddered as he took it into his hands. Ever since the Reaper granted his wish of being alive, certain objects and situations reminded him of his first life. Memories rushed to him and flooded his mind, as they did now. He picked one out and played it as one would choose a video to watch. In it, he was a little over seven years old in his father's study gazing at the man who was seated behind his giant oak desk. It was late, perhaps midnight and his father was still hard at work, scribbling something into his notebook. He looked up to see his son standing there.

_"Casper, what's the matter?" He asks warmly, ceasing his writing. _

"_I had that dream again." His voice was small in such a cavernous room; it seemed to echo all around._

"_Again?" J.T. frowned._

"_It had a lady that looked like mommy and…" His voice trailed off, tears pooling in his big blue eyes. J.T. listened intently as the boy went on. _

"…_Then this man in funny robes took her away, and it was so dark! I couldn't see mommy anymore but the man wouldn't go away, make him go away!"_

_With that statement, Casper flew towards his father and broke into sobs. Hushing the youngster, J.T. cradled him in his arms. _

"_Don't worry Casper, mommy is with angels, they wouldn't let anyone hurt her."_

"_But the scary man took her!"_

"_He takes everybody when the time comes, one day I will go with him as all of us will. It's just a part of life." He brushed aside the child's blonde hair and dapped at his tears. _

"_I don't want you to go Daddy." Casper buried his head._

"_I'm not going anywhere soon, and neither are your uncles. We will always be here with you. The man won't bother you, not for a long time."_

"_What happens if he does?" The young boy hiccupped and wiped a tear away with the back of his hand. For a moment, J.T. face was a mixture of sadness and fear. His voiced quivered at the beginning of his response but then was firm and unwavering._

"_Then you will just have to be strong and stand your ground. He's like a pirate coming to steal your treasure." Casper's young face brightened with the mention of his favorite characters._

"_So you have to fight him? Like Peter Pan and Hook?"_

"_Yes, he has a sword too and the only way to win is to use his sword against him."_

"_Against him?" Casper asked confused._

"_Yes, against him." _

The image of his father's face slowly evaporated along with the reverie. He was back in the hallway, clutching the Reaper's "sword." _Use the sickle against him? That should be easy enough, I hope. _Casper thought. A piercing cry interrupted the sudden stillness, along with a cackle of devilish laughter. It sounded very much like Kat…


	10. No Time For Goodbyes

Chapter 10

_So tear me open, make you gone_

_No longer will you hurt anyone…_

She knew it was behind her, its odor mingling with the fragrant plants. She saw the shadow that it trailed from her peripheral vision. The woods turned eerily quiet and the sky permanently dark. The pale soldiers were at the ready, hissing frantically. But the attack never came, only a meek voice sounded.

"Kat?"

It was Stinkie! Turning around, she saw that he was head of the vast army, but his head hanging in shame. Glancing anxiously at the group, Kat responded boldly.

"Come to rip me apart?"

But he just shook his head at the comment.

"No, No! I'm not wit that crazy thing anymore, I got out."

Kat arched an eyebrow and said nothing. But the ghost went on vehemently.

"I'm through wit it! I just had tah warn ya that you's in-"

He was cut off as his older brother suddenly spilled out of the bushes, looking worn.

"Jack!"

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. Taken by her sudden show of affection, he hugged her back.

"I'm ok Kitty." He gently kissed her on the cheek, trying not to get blood on her.

As she went to help him up, she hesitated. _Something doesn't feel right. _She glanced over to Jack, then Stinkie. One of them was lying, but which one?

"Kat? Is that you?" Casper sounded a mile away.

"Yes! I'm here, I'm here!" She was instantly relived; once he was here they could sort all this mess out. As his footsteps got closer, Stinkie did something strange. He turned toward his nephew calling, "Over here! The Reaper is Jack!"

"What?" Both Jack and Kat exclaimed. The footsteps were hurried now.

"I'm coming! I know a way to get rid of him."

Kat stared at Stinkie hard. Her hand flew to her mouth in realization. She turned to the eldest brother.

"Jack, Stinkie is the Reaper!"

He nodded solemnly and pushed her behind him. "I'll take care of this."

But Stinkie just grinned and yelled out, "Hurry! Now he has Kat! He's going to kill her!"

Kat opened her mouth to say differently, but was cut off by a noise. It was the sound of a blade, thin, razor sharp, and coldly calculated to hit its mark. It materialized out of the darkness, headed straight for Jack. But Kat was faster. She shoved her protector out of the way to safety, but not before the cold blade hit a target. A gasp fluttered out of her throat. She went down. The dark sky swam in front of her eyes; something sticky flowed beneath her fingers on her chest.

"Oh god…" Casper appeared out of the direction of where the blade had come. It slipped silently out of his fingers and thudded to the ground.

There was no noise, save for the hysterical laughter that bubbled out of Stinkie's throat. He picked up the discarded staff and transformed to his true shape.

"I was planning for you to get the uncle, but she'll just fine." It babbled to Casper, who was kneeling next to her.

"Don't look so sad, you can still save her."

Casper pressed his face to her neck, "Tell me." He said between sobs.

"Take up my offer from before. Become the Grim Reaper."

It pointed the now tainted blade to Kat. The jagged wound began to slowly heal, the skin melting together. Casper's tear-stained face came a bit clearer to Kat.

"You see? You'll have the power to save her. I'm offering it to you…"

The gruesome sickle lay in skeletal hands that were outstretched to him. Casper lightly gripped her hand and stood. _No, don't do it! _ Kat wanted to scream out, but her jaw worked uselessly up and down. Casper glanced back at her mouthing, "I love you." He walked slowly to the staff. The second he touched, he will no longer be the Casper she knew. He would become hated and feared, just for her, so that she would live. A shiver went down her spine. She was dying, it struck her full force. But why be alive when he would be…? No, this had to be stopped right now. She looked weakly at Jack, who was stunned into silence, until now.

"Wait!"

Both the Reaper and Casper turned to look at him, Casper's hand hovered above the staff.

"I'll go with you. I'll take Kat's place."

"Don't Uncle Jack, I've made up my mind." Casper replied firmly.

"No, you don't have to do this." He stumbled to his feet.

"If there is any dying today, let it be me. Not them." He pleaded to the phantom.

"Well isn't this touching?" The Reaper withdrew his offer and floated over.

"You're life for the kids? Who knew that Jack was such a hero?"

Kat could swear that the thing was smiling wickedly under its hood. She swiveled to look at the uncle, but winced as it caused the wound to open slightly. These are the

closing minutes, the time when one seems to drift from one world to the other. Sensing this, Casper was at her side in an instant, whispering fervently for her to hold on.

"I can see that he's serious. Let's fulfill his last wishes."

The mass of specters swarmed on him as before. He had just enough time to glance at them both before the demons shielded him from their sight. Then he was no more.


	11. End and Beginning

Chapter 11

_And the fear still shakes me_

_So hold me until it sleeps…_

A memorial for Jack Philip McFadden was set aside in the corner of the garden. A headstone was erected in his honor in a circle of newly planted rose bushes. Casper and Kat were kneeled while Dr. Harvey, Fatso, and Stinkie stood and mournfully looked on. No one spoke for a while; Kat busily ran her fingers over the engraving.

"I still can't believe he did that. Who knew he had it in him?" Kat asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"People change drastically when their in love." Casper's eyes glittered softly as he looked over to her.

"He was ready to cross over." Dr. Harvey spoke up grimly. "I never knew anyone who had died twice, let alone come back."

"Who going to scream at us, or hit us now? The house is going to be so empty!" Fatso sobbed, Dr. Harvey patted the ghost's shoulder to comfort him. He recoiled when the big ghost used his jacket as a tissue.

"It was my entire fault." Stinkie explained ruefully. "If I hadn't told da Reaper where Stretch was…" The group once again lapsed into silence. Kat stood and brushed the dirt off her silky blue dress. She put a hand to the almost healed scar on her chest.

"I never got a chance to say thank you."

Casper, who was still kneeling, turned towards her.

"He knows you're grateful."

He pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I would be just as grateful if you became my wife."

Kat nearly fainted. The two ghosts caught her and pulled her upright. Dr. Harvey smiled and nodded his approval.

"Yes." She breathed.

He slid the antique ring on her finger, while Fatso wailed horrendously. Even Stinkie wiped away a tear or two.

"Come on." He gestured to Fatso. "Let's leave these two sweethearts alone."

"But…But the wedding! The cake, invitations! What about the dress?" Fatso blubbered.

"We would be happy if you two stayed." Kat piped up. But Stinkie shook his head.

"It's time for us to go. There can't be a Ghostly duo can there?" He joked.

He floated a little ways away, Fatso reluctantly followed. Kat stepped up and gave them each a hug, Casper and James waved goodbye.

"I'm sorry we have to leave now, I'll tell Stretch hello for you." Stinkie ran his fingers through her hair.

"Bye." She whispered.

"I knew they were good together." Fatso said matter of fact, dabbing his eyes.

She blinked and they were gone. Casper came up behind her and kissed her softly on the back of the neck.

"You know I'm going to miss them." She confessed.

"Me too." Casper agreed.

Kat giggled, turning to her fiancée. "So, you ready for college?"

"College?" His eyes widened.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You'll love it."


End file.
